Nuestra Historia
by Rachael Roth
Summary: One-shot lemon, Natsuki y Shizuru se recuentran luego de unos años,es un regalo para amane, espero te haya gustado


**Disclamer: Mai hime no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes**

Una preciosa castaña esperaba en el andén del tren, hoy había salido un poco antes de la universidad así que podía descansar un rato contra el muro, miró el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse y le recordó a su cabello, habían pasado 3 años desde que esa hermosa chica de cabello azul se había graduado de Fuuka y se había marchado. Hubiese sido el infierno para Shizuru si no fuera por el modo en que aquella chica se despidió, le prometió volver y le dio uno de esos besos suyos... torpes al principio pero tan dulces, trató de no soltar un suspiro al recordar aquello pero fue imposible.

Durante esos tres años se había dedicado al menos en un momento de todos sus días a analizar fríamente la relación que tenia con esa chica tan rebelde, y es que cuando miraba a atrás le parecía una historia tan loca, tan extraña, pero le encantaba porque prometía ser algo diferente. Tantos momentos para recordar que siempre terminaba perdida entre sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios, no había algo que le molestara más que sus compañeros o profesores la sacaran de esos momentos, pero ya se le acaban los recuerdos esperando su regreso.

Tampoco podía hablar con sus nuevos compañeros de la universidad sobre esa historia, carecía de sentido y melodía si era solo contada y no observada, no era tan buena ni tan mala y aunque lo pareciera todos los días quería creer que no era la equivocada.

Aquel día en que se despidieron todos los que sabían de la relación que había entre ellas les pareció que todo había terminado pero a la ex-kaichou no, era un comienzo y sabia que la etapa que se le avecinaba seria una de las más difíciles de su vida.

Un fuerte viento la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos, a lo lejos pudo ver como uno de esos trenes bala llegaba a la estación, seguro venia desde una distancia algo larga pensó y se quedo mirando sin interés como la gente bajaba del vagón hasta que vio una melena azul ondearse con el viento mientras entraba al andén, agudizó más su mirada y a pesar de la distancia pudo ver como Natsuki bajaba del tren subiendo a un niño a sus hombros y seguida por un pequeño Akita. Al ver los ojos del pequeño se quedo sin aire pues eran idénticos a los de la peliazul.

No daba crédito a lo que veía, cualquier desconocido que la viera creería que era una muy joven madre con su hijo sentado sobre sus hombros, a Shizuru se le estrujo el corazón y el aire le faltó a un más, quería salir corriendo de ahí pero su cuerpo no respondía y ni siquiera podía despegarle la mirada a la chica… esta al sentirse observada volteó en dirección a la castaña cruzando sus miradas, los ojos de Natsuki se iluminaron pero perdieron su brillo al ver como una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de Shizuru, se acercó casi corriendo a ella.

-Shizuru…- la castaña bajó la mirada – ¿Por qué lloras?- Natsuki tomó la barbilla de la otra levantando con cuidado su mirada pero enseguida los ojos de esta se fueron hacia el pequeño sobre sus hombros, no tenían el mismo color de cabello pero eran tan parecidos… -Shizuru el es mi…-

-no tengo que saberlo- interrumpió dejando confundida a la peliazul por unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía

-¡Shizuru! No es lo que parece-

-no tienes que explicarme nada- intentó marcharse pero la peliazul la tomó por un brazo impidiéndoselo

-oi Shizu… ¡este niño nunca va a aparentar 3 años! Si tiene como 6 ¿no te das cuenta?- la castaña se quedó estática y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida, Natsuki dio unos pasos para poder observar el rostro de Shizuru pero este era cubierto un poco con su cabello, la peliazul ladeó la cabeza intrigada y tanto el niño como el pequeño Akita la siguieron.

-disculpa…- dijo una muy sonrojada Shizuru mientras la mirada más tranquila

-que susto me has pegado…- Natsuki entrelazó una de sus manos con la de la otra –Shizuru… te presento a mi hermanastro, le puedes decir Albertico-

-¡mucho gusto!- dijo el pequeño extendiendo su mano todo lo que podía

-el gusto es mío-

-bueno… ¿me acompañas a dejárselo a mi padre? Después podemos ir a mi apartamento- con eso ultimo Natsuki desvió la mirada… sonrojándose, ese gesto provocó una gran sonrisa en Shizuru, de esas que no tenia en mucho tiempo, caminaron hasta la salida de la estación acompañadas por el pequeño perrito, al salir se encontraron en la puerta principal con un auto negro del cual bajaba un señor de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, miró a Natsuki de una manera severa mientras esta bajaba al niño de sus hombros.

-espero no le hayas pegado ninguna de tus malas costumbres- espetó el padre

-solo lo tuve unos días… no seas fastidioso- se defendió para luego agacharse a la altura del pequeño –espero la hayas pasado bien, nos vemos- se despidió desordenándole los cabellos al pequeño, este asintió y la abrazó para luego montarse al carro, Shizuru solo se limitaba a mirar pues el padre de Natsuki ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla.

-bien, espero que cumplas con tu promesa- indicó el señor montándose en el auto y el pequeño bajó el vidrio trasero sacudiendo su mano para despedirse de Shizuru.

-tendrás tu dinero- y después de eso el auto salió disparado cual bala –disculpa la escenita-

-el padre de Natsuki es muy mala con ella-

-mejor dejemos eso de lado- la peliazul tomó una mano de Shizuru invitándola a caminar –ya anocheció será mejor que nos apresuremos, mi departamento queda a unas calles-

-ara Natsuki está muy apurada por llegar a su apartamento- Shizuru se acercó a él oído de la peliazul sin dejar de caminar y le susurró – ¿será que mi Natsuki me quiere enseñar algo nuevo que aprendió?- la peliazul estuvo a punto de gritarle pero se detuvo y solo le dedicó una bella sonrisa impresionando a Shizuru

-sabes… hasta eso extrañaba de ti-

-¡qué bien! entonces te haré más bromas- la chica de ojos rojos entrelazo sus dedos con los de la otra empezando a acariciarlos.

-mou tampoco abuses-

-tienes la culpa, dijiste que lo extrañabas- entraron a un no tan lujoso edificio pero al menos habitable… subieron por las escaleras solo un piso y se detuvieron frente a una puerta que rezaba "03" mientras Natsuki tanteaba en todos los bolsillos de sus pantalones buscando las llaves –ara sigues igual de despistada-

-¡Shizuru! Agh… vez aquí están, es solo que este pantalón tiene demasiados bolsillos- se dispuso a abrir la puerta y en cuanto estuvo abierta un poco el pequeño cachorro corrió entrando al apartamento y lanzándose en una pequeña cesta que al parecer le hacía de cama y Shizuru se quedó hipnotizada viendo el lindo gesto –¿no piensas pasar?- Natsuki la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, la castaña solo negó un poco con la cabeza sin que la sonrisa se le esfumara y entró al lugar cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-al menos no está tan desordenado como esperaría-

-bueno…- la peliazul rio un poco –es porque todas las cajas están en un cuarto, la verdad es la segunda vez que veo este apartamento a penas- ambas se quedaron observándolo en silencio por unos minutos, las paredes eran de un rojo que de seguro no iba acorde con Natsuki, los muebles negros al igual que el pequeño comedor

-bueno… solo debes darle tu toque, tal vez unos posters de motos y esas cosas y listo- se burló un poco Shizuru y la peliazul gruño como si fuera el cachorrito.

-bueno, ¿quieres un té? Creo dejé las cosas en una de las cajas que está a la mano-

-está bien ¿te ayudo?-

-tranquila ya vengo… prueba que tal está el sofá- dijo la peliazul desapareciendo por el pasillo, Shizuru se sentó en el sofá y el pequeño perrito no tardó en salir de su cama y sentarse frente a ella moviendo la cola, Shizuru bajó su mano para acariciar al pequeño y este lamió sus dedos con cuidado.

-eres tan bello como tu ama- le susurró al cachorro mientras este se dejaba acariciar, de repente ambos escucharon un pequeño golpe alarmándolos, resultó ser Natsuki que se tambaleaba para no caer con las tantas cosas que traía encima, Shizuru se levantó rápidamente ayudándola a dejar las cosas a un lado

-disculpa- para cuando volvieron a mirarse se dieron cuenta que estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, por un momento a Shizuru se le secaron los labios y sus ojos no pudieron despejarse de los verdes que se perdían en los suyos, se le antojaban tanto los labios de la peliazul pero le temía tanto al rechazo que no se atrevía a iniciar nada, con algo de lentitud Natsuki comenzó a subir una de sus manos tocando con cuidado una de las mejillas de Shizuru y acercándose depositando por fin el tan ansiado beso.

Los corazones de ambas se detuvieron en ese segundo para luego latir al unísono y con rapidez, la peliazul estaba más nerviosa que la otra pero al sentir como los brazos de Shizuru le rodeaban el cuello pudo tranquilizarse un poco, la punta de sus dedos acariciaban el hermoso rostro de su ex-kaichou para luego meterse entre sus cabellos. Las manos de Shizuru empezaron a descender por la fuerte espalda de su compañera, acariciándola sobre la ropa para luego escurrirse bajo esta tocando con delicadeza la exquisita piel provocándole un divino escalofrió a la chica el cual le recorrió desde la parte baja de la espalda hasta su nuca, sacudiéndola.

Se separaron por falta de aire pero los besos de la peliazul siguieron por el rostro de la castaña, besándola con adoración y cariño mientras bajaba hacia su cuello y se volvía algo mas pícaro, escondió su rostro en los castaños cabellos respirando con tranquilidad, sintiendo como ese aroma y ese calor empezaban a embriagarla por completo, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Shizuru atrayéndola más a si mientras besaba su oído y lo mordía un poco.

Las manos de Shizuru se aferraron a la cintura de Natsuki mientras mordía sus labios intentando no gemir ante el sutil y suave tacto de los labios de su amada en su cuello, sentir sus cuerpos tan cercanos en ese cerrado abrazo le arrancaba cálidos suspiros, tomó a la peliazul de la barbilla obligándole a subir su rostro para poder besar esos labios de los que se estaba volviendo adicta, su otra mano se escurría de nuevo bajo la sudadera azul levantándola un poco, queriendo en realidad hacerla a un lado de una vez por todas.

Natsuki comenzó a caminar con cuidado hacia su cuarto sin romper el suave y amoroso beso, cada acto estaba tan lleno de cariño y amor que parecía un sueño, una vez en la habitación dejó sentada a Shizuru en la punta de la cama mientras se sentaba sobre ella, acercó su rostro de nuevo al de la castaña buscando besarla pero a solo centímetros de hacerlo se detuvo y se le quedó mirando a los ojos.

-te amo- susurró la peliazul y el corazón de Shizuru dio un vuelco tan grande que Natsuki juró sentirlo por la cercanías de sus cuerpos, la castaña se quedó mirándola completamente anonadada y unas lagrimas empezaron a nacer en sus ojos, su sonrisa se agrandó… dejó correr las lágrimas y Natsuki besó sus mejillas limpiándolas de aquella humedad para besar sus labios por fin.

Las manos de Shizuru comenzaron a levantar su sudadera azul, mientras la levantaba acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos toda la silueta de la peliazul provocándole otro escalofrió, unos segundos después la prenda quedó a un lado y los besos de Shizuru comenzaron a bajar, besando primero el suave cuello y bajando hacia los pechos… besaba con devoción aquella suave piel, quería conocerse de memoria cada rincón de aquel ser que tanto amaba y adoraba y por el que había dado y daría todo.

Sus labios se encontraron con la fina lencería y una de sus manos enseguida se deshizo del broche dejando la prenda a un lado, las manos de Natsuki reaccionaron de nuevo quitándole a la castaña la bella blusa que traía y dejándola junto a su ropa, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la fina espalda de Shizuru mientras esta seguía besándola en dirección a uno de sus pezones, cuando tomó uno entre sus labios las manos de Natsuki se apretaron en su espalda.

Shizuru comenzó un juego con su lengua en los senos de Natsuki, dibujando círculos alrededor de estos para luego lamerlos por completo… realizó lo mismo con el otro pezón dejándolos húmedos y erectos, la castaña se separó un poco admirando aquella belleza y la chica de ojos verdes aprovechó para quitarle el sostén y acostarla en la cama. Los besos de Natsuki se dirigieron al ofrecido cuello de Shizuru, bajando poco a poco hacia sus senos esperando repetir la tarea que ya había hecho en ella, después de usar un poco su lengua tomó con sus labios uno de los erectos pezones de Shizuru, jalándolo un poco para luego hundirlo con su lengua arrancándole un fuerte gemido.

La castaña volvió a cautivar los labios de Natsuki con los suyos mientras sus manos se deslizaban por toda la espalda, pasándose a su abdomen y desabrochándole los pantalones, bajó el cierre y con delicadeza comenzó a bajar los pantalones acariciando todo lo que quedaba a su paso con la punta de sus dedos, una vez que la prenda quedó muy abajo la peliazul le ayudó un poco mientras las manos de Shizuru se dedicaban a recorrer y memorizar esas hermosas piernas.

Natsuki subió una de sus manos para acariciar una de las mejillas de Shizuru pero esta la tomó con cuidado para poder besarla con amor y luego morderla pícaramente sacando pequeños quejidos de la peliazul, los besos de Shizuru bajaron hasta su cuello mientras sus manos se dirigían a la entrepierna de Natsuki, rozándola levemente sobre la linda lencería, arrancándole gemidos.

Las temblorosas manos de Natsuki se dirigieron hacia la estorbosa falda de Shizuru dejándola a un lado rápidamente, la peliazul volvió a besar su boca con ansias mientras sus cuerpos se pegaba todo lo posible comenzando un leve pero placentero vaivén, las manos de Shizuru se aferraron de nuevo en las caderas de su amada… incitándola a que se pegara mas a ella, sus dedos jugaban con la última prenda que le quedaba a la peliazul, ansiosa de quitársela fue bajándola poco a poco sin dejar de acariciar aquella piel a la que ya se sentía adicta, Natsuki comenzó a imitar la acciones de su amada y con un poco de ayuda ambas ultimas prendas quedaron por fin a un lado.

Ambos cuerpos encajaron a la perfección y ambas gimieron al unísono por el contacto de sus entrepiernas, la peliazul oculto su rostro en el ofrecido cuello de su amante para morderlo un poco y así callar sus ruidosos gemidos, poco a poco el ritmo de las embestidas fue en aumento mientras las manos de Shizuru en las caderas de su amada le indicaban como moverse, por toda la habitación se podían escuchar sus jadeos mientras el calor empezaba a sofocarlas y pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaban a nacer en sus cuerpos.

Pronto sus cuerpos empezaron a tensarse cerca del clímax, las manos de Shizuru se aferraron en los hombros de Natsuki como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras esta última escondía más su agitado rostro entre los cabellos castaños, un fuerte gemido resonó por toda la habitación mientras ambas alcanzaban el orgasmo… unos segundos después Natsuki se dejó caer a un lado de la castaña quedando ambas completamente agotadas.

-te amo- susurró Shizuru entrecortadamente, Natsuki se acercó depositándole un corto y suave beso en los labios

-yo también te amo- la castaña se acomodó en uno de los hombros de la peliazul, abrazándola dispuesta a dormir pero sintieron un leve golpeteo en la punta de la cama, era el pequeño can que daba leves saltos intentado subir a la cama, ambas rieron un poco y Shizuru se incorporo ayudando al cachorro a subir… este dio unas pequeñas vueltas en la cama y se dejo caer entre los pies de ambas dispuesto a descansar

-somos toda una familia feliz- se burlaba un poco la Natsuki mientras Shizuru volvía a su posición

-no sabes cuánto me alegra que volvieras Nat-su-ki…-

-a mí también me alegra… Shizuru- le dio un suave beso en la frente a su amada para luego caer en brazos de Morfeo, tal como la castaña ya lo había echo.

**Sé que debería estar actualizando en otro lugar pero bue, tenía que dejar el regalo de amane.**

**No es puro sexo como acostumbro así que me costó un poco digamos, espero te guste**

**P.D: el titulo es por el nombre de una canción**


End file.
